goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie (Anderson series)
This page only applies to the Rosie that appears in the Anderson series. Please check the other Rosie pages for different versions. Rosie is Caillou's little sister and the second child of Boris and Doris (Anderson). She is also the deuteragonist of the first season of Life With/Without Doris and the tritagonist of the second season, and the main protagonist of Rosie Gets Ungrounded videos. Her signature color is Light blue. BTW Bea Koretkii is no longer her Bestie because the Anderson Channel turned out to be a boy AKA James Rosie Info (madeup) Birth: March 23, 2005 (Age 14) Birthplace: Canada Personality In some series she acts like a blatantly stereotypical misandry radical feminist. In Rosie Gets Ungrounded videos she is mostly the dictionary definition of a Mary Sue. In the videos she is often well-behaved. Trivia: * Peter Piper Pizza is her favorite restaurant. * Her favorite color is light blue * Caillou and Rosie often show sibling rivalry that can go to intense situations. For instance, they may fight over Peter Piper Pizza vs Chuck E Cheese's. * Caillou often does cruel pranks on her, such as dressing up as Pennywise and scaring her because she is afraid of clowns. * She loves her mom and dad because they play favorites and sometimes prefer Rosie much more than Caillou. They sometimes call her their "angel" sometimes because she is mostly well-behaved. * She is 14 years old but behaves as her age. * She has 2 brothers named Caillou and Cody and 7 sisters named Daisy, Emily, Lily, Hannah, Sapphire, Agnes, and Amanda. * She used to have a 14 year old boyfriend named James the Dictator. They're both the same age. Her boyfriend is Bisexual but mostly Gay Other series (feel free to add your own here) * She is the deuteragonist of Sacred Assortment's Caillou series. * SBSP&DTERE2004: She is the tritagonist of her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series and her Caillou gets ungrounded series. In her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, She, Caillou, Boris, Doris, and Classic Caillou team up to ground Evil Caillou. and In her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, She teams up with her parents to unground Caillou. She is also the main protagonist of her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series. as well as the one who gets ungrounded. She, along with other Caillou characters beside Caillou, doesn't appear in CPHP videos. She is also a protagonist in normal caillou videos * She is the secondary tritagonist of The 1Redbed Caillou Gets Grounded series. * In The Davido aka UltradSuagry, she is seen as herself in Big Brother Caillou. * She is featured as Caillou's little sister and Daisy's big sister in SeriouslyShandyAnimations's series, SSA Caillou * She is also in Caillou Reloaded, as a protagonist * In the GoAnimate/Vyond Anderson series, she is 14 years old. She has 9 siblings. And has a clone named Eisor. Rosie's birthday is March 23rd, 2005. * Elias (panel de pon) gets grounded: a secondary Character: used as a punishment by farting in her face * In AlonsoOfVyond17's Series, Rosie's Date Of Birth Is January 23, 2017 Gallery View Image-1480273921.jpg|How She Appears In the old show Screenshot 2019-05-11 at 9.31.41 AM.png|Rosie By Cam_and_Vyond Rosie Gets Grounded.jpg|Rosie gets grounded poster by Venomous Soup Image-1479344196.jpg|Superstar Candy's version Rosie Anderson.jpg|Ronit Amin's Version Image-1479344080.jpg|Brandon Gold's version IMG_9000.png|OfficerPoop247's version IMG_2076.JPG|Rosie in her swimwear. Rosie.png|Rosie how she normally appears in every goanimate video ever. (image is property of TheLastSkylark) bandicam 2018-11-01 13-06-33-457.jpg|Rosie's youtube profile picture Rosie HanifImranAnimator's Version.jpg|HanifImranAnimator's Version OSYCN Rosie.JPG|ObjectShowsYes CaillouNo VGCP EDCP AUTTP POE (or MLPFanboy2011 VGCP EDCP NDCP AUTTP AAHC IGUA)'s Version of Rosie Rosie in Plotagon.png|Rosie in Plotagon version bandicam 2019-06-01 18-44-19-114.jpg|Rosie's look for Summer bandicam 2019-03-17 13-40-33-832.jpg|Rosie in Business Friendly Category:Caillou Category:Caillou fans Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Ungrounded People Category:Ungrounded characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Girls Category:Currently Ungrounded Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Former Bullies Category:Rosie Gets Ungrounded Category:Rosie Fans Category:Dora Haters Category:Grounders Category:Little Bill Haters Category:Barney Haters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Sisters Category:Super Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Rosie Category:Leaders Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Good Users Category:Young Adults Category:Former Bad User Category:PBS kids haters Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:Pbs kids Category:Now Nice Girls Category:Nice Users Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Users Category:Characters voiced by Shy Girl Category:Characters Voiced by Salli Category:Anderson Family